Saurian Camping with the Mcclouds
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: With the war against the Anglars long gone, the Mcclouds could finally rest their heels by setting up a campsite to relax themselves up. Alongside by the help of their two other special 'outsiders', their campsite bonding would be elevated to much greater heights that the trio never experienced prior to the war itself.


Somewhere in Sauria, Crown Prince Kalir 'Kian' Kerano, heir of the Empire of Splena, was heading to the main campsite with a pail of hot water on his paws. As he arrived, Marcus was field stripping his blaster sidearm while Fox relaxed his heels up in a wooden chair near to a small bonfire. Kalir's father, Emperor Splero 'Spleriia' Kerano, was busy in boiling a china kettle of tea and steaming a wicker basket of Chinese dim sum. Fox then checked his wristwatch and the time reads 7:15 PM.

The male Akita-wolfdog then approaches to Fox.

'Hey, Fox. I got here a pail of hot water for you to soak your feet up.'

'Thanks, man. I sure do need that since my feet's killing me.'

'I guess so.'

Fox started to untie his combat shoes as Kalir places the pail on the ground near to his feet. The Akita-wolfdog left to check on a map that was placed on the nearby table. Fox finally removed his boots and socks before he carefully soaked his feet up in the hot water of the pail. He then sighed in relief and Marcus directed his attention to him.

'Got your feet relieved from all of that walking and marching, Dad?'

'Uh huh.'

His blue vulpine son snickered. He then heard Splero murmuring and turned his head to face him. The Emperor was still busy cooking.

'Is everything OK back there, Splero?'

The Spleranese Emperor turned around and gave him a smile and a thumbs-up sign.

'All is well, Marcus. Dinner will be ready in a few moments.'

'Alright then.'

Marcus then resumed on finishing field stripping his blaster sidearm. As he tried to reassembly his gun again, Fox cleared his throat.

'I guess the Anglar holdouts were still fighting somewhere.'

Kalir turned around.

'What?'

'I said the Anglar holdouts were still fighting somewhere.'

'Somewhere away from Sauria?'

'Yeah. Corneria too?'

Kalir then approached to Fox and Marcus.

'That sounds like a threat there, man. I mean for a few remaining holdouts that still venturing near Sauria and Corneria, waiting to strike at any moment.'

Marcus snickered.

'Easy does it there, Kalir. Those holdouts would be a piece of cake for me.'

'You do?'

'Of course! In fact, Falco and I were both competing together in gain kills against the enemy.'

'I see but ain't you guys be concerned about that fact? Since the hostile holdouts didn't ended themselves from the war, they could strike Sauria, Corneria or even both at a moment's notice.'

Fox sighed as he raised a paw for him.

'That's not a challenge for me there. Especially if they were going to strike my homeland or the place where my beloved wife lived.'

Both Fox and Marcus then could hear Splero arranging the delicate chinaware from the crates. The china kettle and the wicker basket was already being removed from the primus stove.

'Prepare your stomachs, y'all. Dinner will be served shortly.'

Fox then chuckled.

'Anytime, brother. Anytime.'

'Hey. I'm not your brother and all, Fox.'

'Just kidding.'

Marcus then snickered.

'If you don't like the word 'brother', how bout 'mate', eh?'

Both the blue vulpine and the Crown Prince Akita-wolfdog laughed. Splero slightly blushes on hearing that.

'N-No, guys! Anything but that!'

He then started to fill the cups with newly boiled tea. Fox then removed his feet from the pail. He then took a dry rag from a knapsack behind him and wiped his feet dry before donning back his socks and boots.

'I'm not gay and all such like that, though.'

'Yeah. I know. I'm just messing up with you, Sire.'

Splero chuckled. He then carried the tray towards the bonfire. The Emperor then places it on the ground and Fox puts the pail aside.

'Here's some tea and dim sum for the night, guys.'

Fox raises a brow in curiousness.

'Dim sum?'

Kalir tapped his shoulder.

'That's a kind of steamed bread that became our staple meal back at Splena.'

'I see.'

'Anyway. Why don't you try that thing with a bite. I'm certain you will like it.'

'Alright then.'

Fox took a steamed dumpling from the wicker basket. After taking a bite on it, his eyes went wide open in aspiration.

'Oh God! This is so delicious!'

Both Splero and Kalir chuckled.

'We told you so.'

He and his Crown Prince then took a dumpling and a cup of tea from the tray. Marcus also took a cup of tea and make a sip from it. The taste of the tea make his eyes shine.

'Man, this tea tastes good. What kind is this?'

'Simple green tea. I got some tea bags of it straight from Qingdao, China.'

'I see. Nice.'

'Yeah.'

Out from the blue, Krystal then arrived.

'Hey there, guys.'

Fox and Marcus then looked at her.

'Hey there, Krystal.'

'Hey, Mom.'

'Where have you been?'

The blue female vulpine wiped her paws up with a sponging rag.

'Just busy in cleaning something by the river.'

'Oh. Anyway, want to some dinner with us here?'

'Dinner here? For real?'

Fox, Marcus, Splero and Kalir nodded their heads. Krystal sighed.

'Alright then, guys.'

Splero then gave a spare wooden chair for Krystal to sit on. The blue vixen then sat beside Fox while Kalir gave a dumpling and a cup of tea to her. Marcus then let out a sigh of relief.

'It's great to have a good time camping with all of us in here.'

Fox snickered with a smirk.

'Yeah. I agree on that, Son.'

Krystal then took a bite on her dumpling and a sip from her tea cup as Kalir poked the bonfire with a metal rod.

'I guess tonight's dinner would be fun.'

Krystal nodded in agreement.

'Hell yeah. This dumpling and tea is so exquisite as well!'

Splero chuckled.

'What a night in here indeed, y'all. Cherish the moment!'


End file.
